After The War
by cedric dursley
Summary: This is my take on what between the end of Deathly Hollows and the epilog. I'm hoping for something a bit different .


**After the War**

 **by**

 **Cedric Dursley**

 **chapter 1 The Day After the Battle**

 **A/n: To my readers; all three of them. Ha ha ha Thank you for your patience during my absence. I was without a computer for around three years and I was also getting over my mother's death. I'm back with a vengeance and have a new idea for a story. I know this idea has been done to death however I would like to try my take on it. There will be no Weasley bashing as I love this family the way they are written in the series. I also have a warning I do not use betas and any mistakes are my own. I feel that this adds to the enjoyment and I do this for my amusement and for other die hard Harry Potter fans. And now for the disclaimer- all characters belong to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowlings.**

Harry woke up around two o'clock the day after the final battle and went to the great hall. When he arrived there, everyone in the hall stood up and cheered. He saw a spot next to Ron and Hermione and sat down.

Ron looked at him with his smirking grin and said, "Mate don't feel to bad about that. Hermione, Neville and I received the same bloody cheer when came in. Mum and Dad took Fred's body to prepare for the funeral. They also invited you to stay with us for as long as needed."

Hermione added, "Kingsley Shacklebolt has been named interim minister and is expected to be remain at least through the end of the year. Professor McGonnagal has ls been named headmistress of

Hogworts and Professor Flickwick is assistant headmaster. So what do we do now?"

Harry looked at her and replied, "We live our lives. I have a few issues I need to settle including a complete remodeling of Grimmauld Place and the problems I may have with the Gringott goblins. After that everything is up in the air. I do have to have a final confrontation with my aunt and uncle but that can wait until after the funerals are over but other than that I plan to relax. Hermione have you decided when to bring your parents' memories back?"

"Ron and I plan to go after all the funerals. Headmistress McGonnagal has announced that Hogworts will be closed until all repairs are made. The Hogworts Express will leave after she makes her acceptance speech this afternoon. Also she wants to talk to the three of us before her speech."

"Good, I wanted to talk to her anyway about Professor Snape. The world needs how much of a hero he truly was. I would also like to talk with Minister Shacklebolt as well as Ron's parents. They need to know the whole story. I want to see if we all need to keep the truth about Voldemort hidden from the wizarding world or not. I think we should. Also any books that mention horcruxes should be destroyed now to prevent this vile magic from repeating."

Ron nodded in agreement but Hermione gave Harry a dirty look.

"Don't look at me like that Hermione. Some information needs to be suppressed. This is just one of them. Maybe a compromise can be reached. Save the books but hide the information. This is why I wanted to tell the McGonnagal and Kingsley everything. Also I want to inform them of Snape's role in the fight against Voldemort."

Just then an owl flew by with a letter for Harry. It read,

" _Harry please meet me with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger after lunch. The password is victory."_

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and said, "Headmistress McGonnagal wants to meet with us after lunch just before her acceptance speech to the school. Lets go now and see what she wants. I need to talk with her about Professor Snape anyway. Ron don't give that look. Snape may have been a git, but he was still a hero and ally although reluctantly."

The three of them entered the headmistress's office and she told them to sit down.

"You three are not in any trouble for once. I am proud to have had all of you as my students. If I may ask what are your plans for the summer and are you planning to return to Hogworts for your final year?"

Harry replied first. "Professor, I plan to settle with Gringotts and remodel Grimmauld Place since Sirius gave it to me in his will. We also would like to meet with you, Kingsley and Ron's parents to discuss everything that happened last year. I am sure that Kingsley will want to meet with me anyway so we can decide the best time for our discussion. And my attending Hogworts is up in the air right now. I will decide before the end of summer. However, most likely I will not be returning. I have some pensive memories I received from Professor Snape that I think you should view. I now understand why Professor Dumbledore fully trusted him. He was a true hero and one of the bravest men I ever knew."

Ron spoke next, "Professor I will not be attending next year because I will most likely help George with his joke shop if he reopens it. I was never the brightest student anyway."

Hermione then replied, "Professor I will be attending however I want to go to Australia to find my parents. I want to attend to finish my education."

Professor McGonnagal rose from her chair. "Thank you Miss Granger. I knew I could count on you. Mr. Potter I will get back with you on the best time to meet later."

The three close friends walked to the Hogworts Express and boarded. They found a compartment and sat down. After around five minutes Neville Longbottom joined them.

"Hey Harry Hermione Ron We did it. Have I got some news for you. Professor Sprout will be retiring in a few years and she wants me to replace her. So starting this next term, I will be her apprentice learning everything she knows about herbology. This is an opportunity I would be a fool to pass up."

The four heros continued to talk until they reached London.


End file.
